poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10 meets the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The Series (2003)
Ben 10 meets the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The Series (2003) Plot Episodes Season 1 # Things Change # A Better Mousetrap # Attack of the Mousers # Meet Casey Jones # Nano # Darkness on the Edge of Town # The Way of Invisibility # Fallen Angel # Garbageman # The Shredder Strikes, Part 1 # The Shredder Strikes, Part 2 # The Unconvincing Turtle Titan # Notes from the Underground, Part 1 # Notes from the Underground, Part 2 # Notes from the Underground, Part 3 # The King # The Shredder Strikes Back, Part 1 # The Shredder Strikes Back, Part 2 # Tales of Leo # The Monster Hunter # Return to New York, Part 1 # Return to New York, Part 2 # Return to New York, Part 3 # Lone Raph and Cub # The Search for Splinter, Part 1 # The Search for Splinter, Part 2 Season 2 # Turtles in Space, Part 1: The Fugitoid # Turtles in Space, Part 2: The Trouble with Triceratons # Turtles in Space, Part 3: The Big House # Turtles in Space, Part 4: The Arena # Turtles in Space, Part 5: Triceraton Wars # Secret Origins, Part 1 # Secret Origins, Part 2 # Secret Origins, Part 3 # Reflections # The Ultimate Ninja # The Return of Nano # What a Croc # Return to the Underground # City at War, Part 1 # City at War, Part 2 # City at War, Part 3 # Junklantis # The Golden Puck # Rogue in the House, Part 1 # Rogue in the House, Part 2 # April's Artifact # Return of the Justice Force # The Big Brawl, Part 1 # The Big Brawl, Part 2 # The Big Brawl, Part 3 # The Big Brawl, Part 4 Season 3 # The Christmas Aliens # Space Invaders, Part 1 # Space Invaders, Part 2 # Space Invaders, Part 3 # Worlds Collide, Part 1 # Worlds Collide, Part 2 # Worlds Collide, Part 3 # Touch and Go" # Hunted # HATE # Nobody's Fool # New Blood # The Lesson # The Darkness Within # Mission of Gravity # The Entity Below # Time Travails # Hun on the Run # Reality Check # Across the Universe # Same As It Never Was # The Real World, Part 1 # The Real World, Part 2 # Bishop's Gambit # Exodus, Part 1 # Exodus, Part 2 Season 4 # Cousin Sid # The People's Choice # Sons of the Silent Age # Dragon's Brew # I, Monster # Grudge Match # A Wing and a Prayer # Bad Day # Aliens Among Us # Dragons Rising # Still Nobody # All Hallows Thieves # Samurai Tourist # The Ancient One # Scion of the Shredder # Prodigal Son # Outbreak # The Trouble with Augie # Return of Savanti, Part 1 # Return of Savanti, Part 2 # A Tale of Master Yoshi # Adventures in Turtle Sitting # Good Genes, Part 1 # Good Genes, Part 2 # Ninja Tribunal